


Nagaking

by Enduring_Time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Naga, Slash, Soulmates, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enduring_Time/pseuds/Enduring_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore made a mistake when he took the heir from a noble creature family and gave him to Lily and James Potter. He wanted to use the boy, and make him into the perfect weapon, but apparently obliviation doesn't work very well on Nagas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanations

Nagaking Chapter 1 (7528 Words - 14 Pages)

Edited 12/15/17

Also, the Basilisk will have the ability to shift into a Naga and a Human form.

\---------------

 

A letter. One single letter written in green ink addressed to him. Had been the start he had been waiting for. Harry Potter was a brilliant boy, but hid his knowledge from everyone, including his 'loving family.' His 'family,' including his aunt, uncle, and cousin were not pleasant people to live with, especially if you had any type of magic in your blood.

 

The Dursleys believed that Harry was a freak and a no good demon spawn. They starved him and beat him until he was bleeding, but he always managed to heal the damage by the next morning. This only caused his uncle to rage and harm the young boy again. This repeated in a vicious cycle until that letter came.

 

When he was five, his aunt dragged the boy out of his room, the spider-infested cupboard under the stairs. She forced Harry onto a chair that was placed in front of the stove and told him to cook a full English breakfast. His small form no matter how smart he was was not meant to be doing any kind of cooking. The only thing that the boy managed to make was burnt toast, bacon, sausages, and eggs. Earning him another beating.

 

Over the years Harry's cooking ability increased until his food was flawless. When his aunt saw that he was beginning to enjoy cooking, she gave him all of the other chores as well. She had been trying to make life as difficult for her sister's freak of a son as she could. The list that she gave him when he was seven included preparing the food, mowing the yard, picking the weeds, painting the shed and the fence, trimming the hedges, and pruning the roses. Then he had to move inside and clean each of the Dursley's rooms including their son Dudley's disaster of a place. Oh, how he hated that fat, spoiled whale of a boy.

 

Harry was not considered normal by the Dursley's, and that suited him just fine. Harry always knew that he was not a normal. In fact, the whole time he lived with the Dursley's he kept a secret.One that would change everything that a specific old goat was planning.

He was not human. Not in any way whatsoever, was he even close to being a human. In fact, he was a Naga, a royal pureblood Naga to be exact.

 

The reason that Harry knew about his creature status was thanks to having Eidetic Memory. Meaning that he was able to remember everything he had ever seen, heard, and learned after the point of his birth, including who his birth parents really were.

 

Harry was born eighty-one years ago to a Royal Naga couple, yet all but the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore believed he was an eleven years old child born to Lily and James Potter. Albus Dumbledore was the wizard who killed Harry's real parents, de-aged his body into that of a newborn baby and tried to erase all of his memories. He gave Harry to one of his lightest families and proclaimed him the savior of the wizarding world. The-Boy-Who-lived.

 

After being stuck with the Potter's for a little over a year and a half, Voldemort came.

 

James tried to stop the Dark Lord as Lily ran up the stairs and tried to contact Dumbledore. Unknown to her, the headmaster heard her pleas. Yet all he did was lean back in his comfy chair smirking as he watched his plan unfold perfectly. His smirk evolved into a pleased smiled as he watched James die.

 

Lily truly believed that Dumbledore would come and save her. So instead of trying to run she turned and smirked at the Dark Lord when stepped into the nursery. She gloated that he was going to die when Dumbledore would come to save her. Dumbledore never happened, and she died in a quick flash of green light.

 

Voldemort casually flung the killing curse at Harry, but it bounced back at the Dark Lord when it touched the child's skin. Harry managed to hiss out an apology in the language of the snakes. Voldemort’s eyes widened as emotions and memories flashed through his mind, and he smiled even while his body crumbled into a fine dust and his robes fell to the floor in a heap.

 

A few moments later a half-giant thumped his way into the house with tears rolling down his cheeks when he saw Lily's body. He grabbed Harry out of the crib and carried him out to a motorcycle. Harry pretended to fall asleep as they flew to the Dursley's. The half-giant handed his small form to Dumbledore who set him on the doorstep with a short letter. An hour or so after they left a screech was heard from the woman who opened the door.

Now Harry was standing in the Dursley's kitchen making an extra large and greasy breakfast for Dudley's Birthday. Said boy stormed into the kitchen and over to the table where his parents were sitting waiting for the birthday boy to come. Harry heard the fat boy complaining about only getting thirty-six presents, one less than he got last year. Harry rolled his eyes as he set the food on the table. His uncle saw him roll his eyes and ordered him to get the mail in before starting on the outside work.

 

Harry left the dining room and grabbed the mail that was sitting by the front door. He sifted through the letters and saw that there was one addressed to him. He didn't blink as he quickly shoved it into the pocket of his baggy pants that were being held up by a bit of rope. He stepped back into the dining area handing the stack of letters to the fat man.

 

"Boy, you will be staying here while we are going to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday. You will get this list done before we get back or there will be a punishment tonight." Harry nodded before heading outside and getting started on the weed pulling. As soon as he got to a section that was out of the Dursley's view, he pulled out the letter, ripping the envelope open before scanning the papers inside.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress...

 

Harry pulled a pencil that he kept with the list of chores to mark off the ones that he had finished, and wrote an acceptance letter addressing it to Minerva McGonagall. He asked for a professor to come and take him to get his supplies for the term. When he was done he tossed the paper as high in the air as he could and smiled when a small brown owl snatched it out of the air with a triumphant hoot. Harry sighed and got back to yanking out the stubborn weeds.

 

As soon as he heard the Dursley's leave in their car, he used his magic to make sure that they were gone. He stood up and banished all of the weeds that he had pulled out before using his magic to take care of the rest of the outside chores. When that was done, he stepped inside and directed his magic to complete the rest of the tasks that were set for him.

 

When everything was done, Harry climbed up the stairs and made his way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. After he finished, he put his now clean clothes back on and went back downstairs. He was about to grab some food from the fridge when he heard a knock at the front door. The boy opened the door and saw a man dressed in a set of long black robes. The man had long, almost greasy hair and pale skin. He had black eyes, a large hooked nose, and a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face.

 

"Are you done, Mr. Potter?" The man drawled in a bored voice. Harry sighed, of course, they would send a teacher that hated him before they had even officially met.

 

"Please come in sir. Would you like some tea and biscuits?" Harry asked politely as he motioned the scowling man into the dining room and over to the table.

 

"Tea." The man stated. Harry moved into the kitchen and grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water and the proper amount of tea leaves, before sending his magic into the pot speeding up the process. He filled two teacups, adding a little of his magic into one of the cups so the man would not be able to lie to him before placing both on a tray along with sugar, cream, and a small plate of freshly baked ginger biscuits. He moved into the other room and lowered the tray onto the table, motioning for the man to sit and grab the magic-infused teacup in front of him. Harry waited till the man had taken a sip before starting.

 

"Sir, why do you hate me when we have never formally met?" Harry asked as he grabbed his own tea adding a small spoonful of sugar and a splash of cream before looking at the man who almost choked on the unexpected question.

 

"You are just like your father, James Potter. You are a spoiled brat who expects to always get what they want." The man looked baffled that the words had just flown from his mouth. The boy sighed.

 

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

 

"Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man who is now known as Professor Snape, or Severus as Harry decided to call him.

 

"Severus, I will need a magical oath that you will not relay the information that I am going to tell you." Harry decided to tell the man all that had happened to him, but only if there was the added protection of the oath. The man didn't say anything until his curiosity became too much and he reluctantly swore the oath to never relay the information Harry would tell him unless he had permission from Harry.

 

"Severus, I'm sorry to say that I am not the son of Lily and James Potter, I was taken from my real family when I turned seventy. I was de-aged after my family was killed and was given to the Potters by a certain manipulating headmaster." Harry seeing that the potions professor wanted to cut in, sealed the man's mouth with his magic before continuing.

 

"After the Potter's were killed I was taken by that idiotic half-giant and brought here where Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of Lily's sister and her obese husband with only a small letter saying that the Potter's were dead and that it was their job to take care of me in any way they see fit. They forced me to do all of their cooking and chores. I live in the cupboard under the stairs. They beat me and tried to starve me. It was my magic that allowed me to eat only once a week with no lasting damage. Severus, can we please move on and let the past be the past?" Harry released the silencing spell he had on Potions professor.

 

The man stayed silent until he asked the one question that had been slithering through his head after the first sentence of the explanation. "Who were your parents?"

 

"Harry smiled as he answered "My parents were Josmela and Termielas Nagaking. My real name is Harriel Nagaking, but even then I went by Harry." Severus nodded before standing up. "One other thing Severus. They were both royal Nagas, which makes me a pureblood Naga as well. It also means that I am immortal and immune to the killing curse, but there are still a few ways to kill us. We had hoped that the knowledge had been lost. Sadly that MAN was able to find out how."

 

"I will think about what you have told me, but for now we need to go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies." Harry nodded, following the man into the backyard and allowed him to apparate them to the Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding inn that had a bar and restaurant.

 

They walked towards that entrance to Diagon Alley when Harry saw a man sitting at the bar. The most noticeable and odd thing about this man was the large, dark purple turban wrapped around his head. He was staring straight at Harry with a curious glint in his brown, almost red eyes. Harry walked over to the man, with Severus trailing after him.

 

"Speaker?" Harry whispered, so no others could hear him except Severus and the man in front of him.

 

The man smirked, "Yes, I'm surprised you recognized me, Harry Potter. I believe that you have some explaining to do." Harry smiled as Severus paled, his face losing all color left in his already white face.

 

"When we are done getting the supplies I need for Hogwarts. We can meet you back here and go to a quieter place. Would that be alright?" The Dark Lord nodded in agreement before turning back to the fire whiskey sitting on the bar in front of him. Harry and Severus took that as their cue to leave.

 

When they opened the barrier, they were met with a world of bright chaos. The alley was filled with color, people, animals and everything else that could possibly be imagined. People were yelling about the products they were trying to sell, people milling around, and other students getting their supplies. Children were standing at windows asking their parents for pets, candy, toys, brooms, and some of the younger ones were asking for wands, their parents always refusing.

 

Harry allowed the professor to drag him into the mass of people that seemed to instinctually part for the stern professor. It was rather funny to see the scared faces of the teens and young adults that had most likely had him as a professor when they went to school. When they finally made it to the bank, they were both grateful to be out of the crowd. They walked over to a goblin that was sitting at the furthest desks.

 

The goblin sneered at them. "What do you need?" Harry was used to how creatures tend to be rude to humans because of the humans looking down at them. Harry politely asked, "We need to speak to the Manager please."

 

"The director is busy, leave." The goblin sneered before restarting on the paperwork that littered his desk. Harry smiled as his fangs and ears elongated, and his snake eyes glowed as he hissed out a sentence.

 

"The director can make time for me." The goblin raised his hand in a flash, believing that he would merely banish them from the bank and be done with them, but the motion froze half-way, upon seeing the facial changes. The goblin recognized him for what he was, before shakily getting down from the platform behind the desk before opening the large door before motioning them through.

 

"My apologies Sir. I will take you directly to the Director." Severus and Harry followed the goblin down a few hallways until they arrived at an intricately carved door. He knocked on the dense wood of the door and opened it when a voice inside told them to enter. The goblin motioned them in and shut the door after they were on the other side of the threshold. The shaken goblin clocked out of his shift and left to try and calm down. It was known to all that Nagas are one of the most influential magical creatures in the world and to insult one is to frequently bring death upon the one who did it.

 

Harry and Severus sat down in the empty chairs sitting in front of the desk. "My name is Harriel Nagaking. Son of Josmela and Termielas Nagaking. I am also known as Harry James Potter, but I am not the son of Lily and James Potter."

 

Harry then repeated the full story that he had told Severus to the Director of Gringotts. The goblin looked angry at the treatment the Royal Naga went through and swore that he would make life as difficult as he could for both the Dursley's and Dumbledore. The goblin stood up and left for a moment before returning with a few large folders that had different names printed neatly on the side. They read Nagaking, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Dumbledore.

"Who are the other two? Weasley and Granger?" Harry asked the Director.

 

"First off I need to starts by explaining that Albus Dumbledore declared that he was Harry Potter's magical guardian. As a magical guardian, he is able to take money out of your accounts. On the Potter record, it shows that the Granger's were given five-hundred galleons a month since the Potters died. The Weasley's were given one thousand galleons every month for the same amount of time. Albus Dumbledore took out twenty-thousand galleons every month. If you want we can return all of your money, taking it back out of their accounts. And of course, charging interest." Harry thought about it and nodded.

 

"They may not have been my parents, but it is technically my money that they were stealing. So yes, I want all of what they took back. I don't care how you go about getting it back."

 

"Consider it done." The goblin smiled an evil looking grin and grabbed the last folder, labeled NagaKing. "You have many properties you can choose from. I don't like the idea of any creature, let alone a royal Naga, living with magic-hating muggles." Harry and Severus both nodded in agreement. The director handed them a list of all of the properties that Harry owned at the moment. It turns out that he has nine he could choose from. After looking at each of them, he decided on a manor that belonged to his real parents that were hidden by a high-level Nagaward that was a thousand times stronger than the Fidelius ward Dumbledore used for the Potter's. The manor that had three floors and was secluded enough that he would be able to stay in his Naga form without others seeing.

 

"I would like to use this Manor," Harry stated pointing to the one he wanted.

 

The goblin nodded and pulled out a portkey. "This portkey will take you to the foyer of the manor. The password is Dumblearse " Harry laughed at the password, and Severus's lips twitched up into an amused half-smile. "Here are you lordship rings, both Nagaking and Potter, and a muggle credit card, to pay for anything you need in the wizarding world just set the carn on the box, you will know which when you purchase something. It will glow when the transaction has been verified and transferred. Have a good day, and I will send you updates on my little project" Harry smiled knowing that the director of Gringotts was going to do his best to make life hell for Dumbledore.

 

Severus and Harry left the bank and headed to the closest store that Harry needed supplies from. It turned out to be the apothecary. As they walked in the smell of herbs and other potion ingredients stung his nose, but Harry noticed that Severus was breathing deeper enjoying the familiar smell of the potion ingredients. "What do you suggest that I get, Severus? I don't know much about potions, probably only the basics so far." Severus looked shocked that Harry actually wanted his opinion. He took a moment before answering.

 

"Get the advanced work set and the set of extra pewter, silver, and gold Cauldrons. Along with an extra box of stirring rods. We will get you a trunk in a little while, for you to hold all of the supplies. You should get five extra boxes of vials. For the potions ingredients, I will get you two of the mastery ingredient boxes, as only certified Potion Master's can buy them." Harry nodded with a small smile and grabbed what the Potions Professor suggested. It was nice for him to see that Severus enjoyed giving his opinions on a potions related topic.

 

Harry set everything except Mastery Ingredient Boxes on the counter. The man standing behind it gawked at the amount of expensive potions supplies the kid had decided to get. Harry could tell that the man was doubtful that he would be able to pay that much money, so he flashed his lordship rings. The man saw and immediately began adding up the price when he was done he gave the amount to Harry who set his Gringotts card onto the black box that was sitting on the wooden counter. Harry grabbed his things and waited for Severus who paid for the two Ingredient sets. By the time they left the store the sales clerk felt faint and decided to close the shop early. Unknowingly stopping the Weasleys from getting the potions equipment they needed for Hogwarts.

 

There next stop for Severus and Harry was the Trunkshop. When they entered the store, they immediately made their way to the back of the store where the better, pricier trunks were kept. They decided on a seven compartment trunk; with permanent featherlight and bottomless charms already woven throughout the trunk. There was a button near the handle that he could press that would shrink the trunk to the size of a matchbox. It also had a password lock that kept it from being opened by anyone other than himself. Harry also grabbed a bag to use for going class to class at Hogwarts. They paid at the desk and loaded all of his potions equipment into the specialized potions compartments that had shelves that would hold an unlimited amount of jars and cauldrons. He shrunk the trunk and used his magic to conjure a thin chain necklace that he could hang his trunk from so he wouldn't have to worry about lugging it around constantly. He slung the other bag over his shoulder and pulled the chain over his head, it was the perfect length, so the trunk hung a few inches under the collar of his shirt.

 

The wand store turned out to be one of the most exciting stops they made. Olivander found a Holly and Phoenix feather wand that fit his magic. Only to have a partially completed wand dart off the shelf and into Harry's other hand. The wood in his hand was yew that had a long crack in its side. He didn't know what he was supposed to put there until suddenly he did. He let his hair lengthen until it was the same length as the stick of yew. He gripped a few strands and pulled them out and set them on the crack of the wand. As soon as his hair touched wood, it was sucked in, and the crack on the wand sealed itself. Harry paid for both of his wands and walked out of the store leaving a speechless Olivander behind.

 

The last stop they had for the day was Madam Malkin's robe shop so Harry could get a new wardrobe. They split up as soon as they got to the doors. Severus said that he had something he wanted to pick up and that he would meet Harry back at Madam Malkin's as soon as he was finished. When Harry stepped into the shop, he saw another person getting fitted for Hogwarts uniform. The boy had platinum blond hair and looked to be eleven just like the body Harry was currently stuck in. When the blond turned around to see who was entering, he sneered. Instantly looking at the rags, Harry was forced to wear by the Dursleys.

 

"Are you that poor that you need to wear rags?" The snobby tone made no difference in Harry's happy mood.

 

"Actually, I am the Lord of two houses, but I was forced to live with magic-hating muggles who refused to give me proper clothes," Harry told the blond. "By the way, my name is Harriel, a pleasure to meet you." The blond had stopped sneering and was now looking quizzically at Harry.

 

"My name is Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you as well." They shook hands, and the blond nodded to the woman who had just finished the final touches on his school robes.

 

"Madam, would you please help Harriel. He is in need of a new wardrobe." He turned towards Harry and asked if he was going to Hogwarts, seeing his nod the blond turned back to the woman and continued. "He needs ten pairs of pants, twenty shirts all colors focused mainly on greens, blues, purples, and neutrals. He needs formal robes five Summer, and five Winter ones. Five cloaks; three black, one emerald, and one…"

 

The blond boy raddled of a long list to the woman who dutifully wrote down in a notebook that had been in her pocket. "... needs one set of pants and a shirt done now the rest can be sent by owl." Harry caught the last sentence. The woman got to work, and soon Harry was dressed in a new set of new clothes while his others were being burned by the woman who seemed offended merely by their presence in her shop. He was told to pay up front as was standard for this large of an order. He didn't even blink at the amount of money this shopping trip was costing him.

 

As Harry and Draco were about to leave the store the doors opened and a blond couple walked in. The aristocratic man had long hair the same shade as Draco did. The woman was also blond, but it was not as pure of a color as the man. They both wore clothes that were fit for royalty, and neither showed even a hint of emotions. "Mother. Father." Draco greeted the couple. "This is Harriel. He is the Lord of two houses, but lived with muggles who hated magic." Harry could see the couple's eyes soften, but the mask stayed firmly in place. They hated the thought of a magical child living with magic haters, they knew what that meant, and they felt terrible for the boy.

 

"My name is Narcissa, and this is my husband, Lucius. Who are you with Harriel?" The woman asked him.

 

"Severus Snape brought me here today to get the supplies I needed for Hogwarts." All of their eyes widened when they heard the familiar name.

 

"Severus? As in Severus Snape?" Draco asked, and at Harry's nod his face momentarily lit up, showing that he had not mastered the art of masking h. "He's my godfather and one of my father's best friends." Harry was somewhat shocked about that piece of information.

 

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

 

"That is correct Harry." The low drawling voice sounded from by the door where Severus was standing. "Hello, Lucius. Narcissa. Draco. Now, Harry, you need a way to contact people from your manor, so I took the liberty of getting you an owl." He handed Harry a cage with a beautiful snowy owl. Harry debated on a name for the owl, before settling on the perfect one.

 

"Hedwig. Her name is Hedwig." Harry nodded to himself.

 

"I'm sorry to cut this talk short, but we have a meeting to get to. He definitely isn't one you want to get mad. Now we must get going." Severus told the Malfoys.

 

"Actually, Severus. I think they should come. I don't know why but I have a feeling it would be the best thing right now." Severus looked doubtful, and the Malfoys looked curious.

 

"If you think that is best, then alright. Lucius, would you like to come with us?" Lucius nodded as did his wife. They left the shop and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they entered Harry stepped ahead of the group and walked to Voldemort who was at one of the back tables holding a nameless book. The Malfoys moved to follow but were blocked by Severus.

 

"Harry, are you done with your tasks?" Harry nodded, and the Dark Lord stood up leaving his empty glass on the table.

 

"I have a portkey that will take us to one of my manors. We also have three other guests that I believe should come. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco." The man's eyes narrowed before nodding his consent. They walked over to Severus, and the Malfoy group and Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a short length of rope. They all gripped a part of the cord as Harry said the Password.

 

"DUMBLEARSE" Then they were spinning only to stop on the dusty floor of the foyer in Harry's Manor.

 

"Don't the goblins have such a wonderful sense of humor." The group looked around, disgusted by the mass of dust and cobwebs that had built up over the years.

 

"No. No. No. This just does not work." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked towards the nearest wall. He focused his magic on the task that needed to be done before setting his hand palm down on the wall through the inch thick layer of dust. A wave of pure magic rushed from where his hand was. Vanishing all of the grime and dirt, making his entryway, making the stone glisten cleanly in the light. The coating of dust and webs were gone leaving a beautiful marble foyer with a large silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Two stairways curved up to the second and third floors.

 

He pulled his hand away from the wall when he felt that all parts of his Manor were clean. Another good reason for cleaning it the way he did was that now he has the complete layout of the manor, including all secret rooms and passages.

 

He glanced back at the group behind him. Each and every one of them looked shocked, except Voldemort, who had an approving glint in his red-brown eyes.

 

"I know the perfect room we can go to. I'm sorry about not having refreshments, I will need to stock up on the necessities in the next few days." The group followed him up the stairs and down a large hallway towards the back of the house. In the back, there was a significantly sized sitting area with cream and silver walls with emerald accents and black furniture. The back wall was made entirely of glass. Making it the perfect place where people could sit and enjoy the view of the garden and feel the heat of the sun on their skin and scales.

 

Harry chose an area that had three couches and a couple large circular pillows lying on the floor. These pads were explicitly made for Nagas to relax and curl up, soaking up the blissful warmth of the sun. Oh, he couldn't wait to enjoy them! Each of the pillows ranged in sizes from five to twenty feet. Harry also knew for a fact that there was a storage area nearby that held pillows that were bigger, these were meant for the more substantial Nagas and Naga mates that were above average size. The Malfoys looked a bit put out that there were pillows all over the floor, but wisely kept their thoughts to themselves.

 

Harry motioned for the magical humans to sit. Voldemort chose the left couch, the Malfoys took the middle and Severus sat calmly on the right. Harry stood in the middle for a moment before he summoning a small wooden chest from one of the storage areas in the basement, setting it next to the familiar large pillow he chose to lounge on. He then sat on the edge before he began talking.

 

"Well, where should I start? You all know me as Harry James Potter, but that is not my real name nor am I the son of Lily and James Potter. I was born eighty-one years ago. On my seventieth birthday, my parents were killed. Murdered. The one who killed them was Albus Dumbledore and his order of the Phoenix."

 

Draco was confused, and it was easy to tell "Why would he have done that and how did you become Harry Potter?" Harry sighed before continuing.

 

"I will explain further in my story. Dumbledores reason was that my parents were not human. He wanted to make me into a weapon that only he could control. He killed my family and de-aged me into a newborn before trying and failing to remove my memories. What he didn't know what that I have an eidetic memory and that memory spells do not work on my kind."

It was Lucius who asked what he knew his wife and son were wondering as well. "Who were your parents and what are you?"

 

"My real name is Harriel Nagaking, and my parents were Josmela and Termielas Nagaking. They were both Pureblood Royal Nagas, which also makes me a Pureblood Royal Naga as well. It also means that I am immortal and immune to the killing curse. That is why this room has these giant pillows and why the floors have a permanent warming charm placed on them. This manor was built by my ancestors who were also Nagas."

 

"Can you show us what you look like?" Draco asked, excited that he would be able to see Naga in person. His excitement caused Harry to smile.

 

"I was planning on it, I just wanted to tell you before I shift. I should also warn you that in my Naga form I am still in my eighty-one-year-old from." Harry allowed his body to shift and grow, His canines elongated into long sharp fangs and his nails into rounded edges that could become as sharp as Harriel wanted them to get. His messy hair grew until a curtain of smooth black hair flowed past the Nagas waist. His eyes brightened until they were literally a glowing green split in half by an almond-shaped pupil. The black against iridescent green gave his eyes a beautiful yet eerie quality. Along with his skin becoming a pale cream color instead of the light tan his human form had, his ears elongated into points. The tips just peeking through his hair. His chest, stomach, and arms were strong and lean, he was lithe and quick. In other words, he was in perfect shape for a submissive Naga, which was remarkable for one who had to live with abusive humans since he was taken.

 

The real changes though started at his waist, he no longer had legs. Instead, he had a long tail.

 

His tail was emerald green with two thick silver lines on each side that ran from his waist to the end of his tail. Naga scales were sought out by many for being extremely durable, flame resistant, and magic proof. From Harry's head to the end of his tail he was a total of forty-one feet in length. He was big for a submissive Naga, and that meant that mate would be more significant than the average Naga Dominant.

 

The people around him looked amazed, it could have helped that they were are Slytherins when they went to Hogwarts.

 

Voldemort looked very intrigued, before hissing in the language of snakes. ~That explains why you could speak this language, and why you instinctively called me speaker.~

 

~Yes, it is a rather lovely title don't you think, speaker.~ Harry replied. Watching with amusement as every other face in the room became chalky and pale at the sound of the hissing, that only one human they have ever known ever could do.

 

"My lord!" Lucius gasped. "You are back! Finally" The amount of emotion in his voice was simply unheard of for a Malfoy. Voldemort smiled at his loyal servant.

 

Harry watched the group talk for a while before he moved further onto the pillow and using the end of his tail to grab the chest he had summoned before. He pushed his magic into the lock and sighed in relief as the lid opened. He reached his hand in a gently pulled out the garb that was made specifically for his family. He slid on the Black armbands and cuffs and latched the large necklace to his neck.

 

Harry latched the silver cloth around his waist so that it would cover where his privates were when he was in his human form. He grabbed the multitude of earrings that were in the box and quickly, showing the amount of practice he had with them, put each and every one of them in their places. He grabbed a few more rings for his fingers and a stud for his nose. At the bottom of the chest, there were three large silver rings. He slid them up the end of his tail. The first one ten inches above the tail, another five inches further and the final seven inches further than the second.

 

He tapped a finger to each of the rings injecting a bit of his magic in each causing them to literally melt into the scales leaving three silver rings of scales at the bottom of his tail. Once he was done he relaxed into the plush cushion, only then noticing the others in the room staring at him.

 

"What?" Harry blushed as he asked the question.

 

"What are those? You seem to be very familiar with them." Narcissa asked.

 

"Well, I could feel when I cleaned the mansion before that these were in a storage area. These are traditional Nagas coverings, we have no real need for other clothes. They also show status, and as my family name states; my family was the royal line, and my clothing shows that. I don't plan to leave my Naga form until the school year starts because when I get to Hogwarts, I will not be able to be in this form at all." Harry told them. He saw the contemplative look on Voldemorts face but decided against asking.

 

"Anyway." Harry continued, "It is getting close to dinner, and all of you will need food soon. I guess I should get back to the story. I was given to the Potter's, and the night they were killed, by the way, sorry for reflecting the curse back at you." Harry sent an apologetic look at the dark lord who nodded before continuing. "I was left on the doorstep of Lily's sister and her husband by Dumbledore…" Harry continued on the storytelling them about his time with the Dursleys. Every one of the listeners felt rage at how Harry was treated and at the end of the tale Draco came up to him, sat down next to him on the floor pillow, and hugged him.

 

Harry glanced at Voldemort and hissed ~I know how you were trying to gain immortality; you went about it the wrong way. I know a ritual that can make a human immortal If you would let me I can help you.~

 

Voldemort's jaw tensed not liking that the naga knew his secret, but he managed to ask ~What is the ritual?~

 

~It would make you my blood brother. In this ritual, we share our blood, and in that way, you would gain the immortality that we Naga have, and I will gain a brother. The only problem is that for the ritual to work you need your full soul. Once we have each of the pieces, we can complete the ritual. We can talk more about this later, alright?"

 

~Yes~ Voldemort hissed his reply.

 

Harry switched his attention to the Malfoy family "I think it is about time that all of you get some food. We can meet back here tomorrow If you want."

Lucius nodded and stood, helping his wife stand and looking at his son who was still sitting by Harry. Draco reluctantly moved, and they all left together after Harry changed the wards to allow all of them to come and go freely from his manor.

Harry turned to Severus and Voldemort, in somewhat of a shy way before asking what he wanted "Do you…Would you like to stay here with me for the rest of summer?" Harry asked quietly. Both men in front of him said nothing until the Dark Lord answered Harry's question.

 

"That would be wonderful, Harriel. Thank you. By the way, if we are to become family I guess you should call me Marvolo. It was a part of the name I was born with. Severus, I think that you should call me that also." Marvolo told them with a hesitant tone. ~Harriel can you also do the ritual for him?~

 

~May I ask why Marvolo~ Harry asked.

 

~When I was still in Hogwarts I took a potion that would show me my soul mate. When I looked in, I saw Severus. At that time he hadn't yet been born then, so I did not know who it was. A week after I saw who it was Albus Dumbledore called me into his Transfiguration office and locked the memories in the back of my mind. After the killing curse rebounded back to me, it also broke the block that was on my mind. Harry, I can't lose my mate.~ Harry understood that feeling very well and he hasn't even met his mate yet.

 

~Then Yes, Marvolo. I will do the same ritual to Severus as well. I haven't met my mate yet, but even now I can't imagine losing him. I would never allow you to feel that pain, not when I have a way to stop it.~

 

Marvolo seemed to sag in relief knowing that he would not lose Severus before they ever got the chance. ~Thank you, Harriel.~ Harry smiled, before turning to a concerned Severus.

 

"Would you like to stay here with us. I can even give you one of the Potion Labs." Harry suggested.

 

Harry could tell that adding the part about a potions lab was what made the man give in. "Fine." Harry smiled at the one word answer.

 

"Alright them both of you can pack tonight and meet me here in the morning to get settled in. Do you think you could also bring some food before you come in the morning? I want to be able to cook for the both of you." He saw both of them frown and knew what they were thinking. "Oh don't give me those looks. I always enjoyed cooking even before the Dursley's. I want to be able to cook for the both of you, and you two will get me the food so I can." They nodded before saying goodnight before they apparated to their separate homes. Leaving Harry to slither around his new home. Slowly he made his way to the master bedroom and got a rather large surprise when he got there. The room was gigantic. The walls were cream with dark blue accents, and the ceiling was permanently charmed to look like the night sky.

 

There was no bed in the room in, but an area of the floor was sunk down about five or so feet, making it feel like a nest and was filled with soft, clean pillows and blankets. The lowered section was a circle had a diameter of probably fifty feet. Some of the dominant Nagas grew to almost fifty feet in length and need the room to be able to stretch out.

Harry blushed lightly when he noticed the everlasting cleaning spell that was cast on the lowered area. It was a spell that Harry remembered from before his parents were killed. It made it so that when the Naga left the area, it would automatically be cleaned and freshened.

 

Harriel was a virgin and wanted to remain as pure as he could for his mate.

 

He slithered down the angled section into the nest and curled around a giant pile of pillows relishing in the heating spells that were permanently placed in the nest. Harry enjoyed the feeling of sleeping in his Naga form. After all, he hadn't been able to do in over a decade. Still, in the comfort of the soft, warm nest, he was lonely, he wished Marvolo and Severus had stayed in the manor so he could at least feel a living presence near him. Most of all he wanted his mate.

 

Harry slowly fell asleep and dreamt of his mate, only seeing black scales and yellow eyes.

 


	2. Hogwarts

All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**Enjoy = Flashback**

_Enjoy = Thinking Hat_

* * *

 

The rest of the summer was the best that Harriel has had in eleven years. It was great to have people like Marvolo and Severus who he knows he can trust completely. They had moved in the next day and lived in the manor with an excited Harry for the rest of the summer break. Of course the Malfoy family flood in almost every morning and staying for most of the day. During those times Draco and Harry found that they had quite a lot of similar traits, including their hatred of liars, thieves, manipulators, and a certain meddlesome headmaster who has all three of these traits in massive amounts. Neither Harry nor Draco could wait to get to Hogwarts, yet both for different reasons. Harry felt a pull whenever he thought of Hogwarts, he felt something that told him something was going to happen to him their. He couldn’t wait to find out what was causing this feeling. Draco on the other hand has heard many stories about Hogwarts when he was growing up.

 

It helped that Harry and Draco would get to stay together throughout their time at the school. When Harry asked what would happen if he got into a different house Draco snorted and retorted in a voice riddled in disbelief “Harry, you’re half snake. You literally belong in the house of snakes.” Harry couldn’t help but smile and nod at his stubborn friend.

 

While Severus spent a vast amount of his time in the potions lab, he and Harriel created a rather strong bond that the Naga also shared with Marvolo. Harry felt extremely comfortable with both of them. They were all extremely glad that Severus and Marvolo would be teaching, even if he was going under a ‘Quirrell’ glamor.

 

The overall best part of the summer were the results of the rituals. Harriel did the ritual with Severus first because he didn’t have any soul containers that they needed to collect. After the ritual was complete Severus learned more about the changes that he had gone through. He no longer had any scars nor did he have the large thrice broken nose that have ruined his looks since he was a child. His ears elongated into the elegant points that on the outside at all. Severus now shared Harriel’s immortality and they each gained a family which they have both craved for a very long time.

 

One other bit of news caused Severus to faint into a very startled Marvolo’s arms. Harriel told Severus that he was a submissive, and now had the abilities to carry young and that he would go through his first heat, which for wizards who were ‘adopted’ by a Naga was an average of fifty years after the ritual. It was a long time for humans and even wizards, but to a species that was practically immortal it feels like no time at all. When Severus finally woke he admitted that the news was a rather nice surprise as he was interested in another male and that he had always wished to have a large family.

 

For Marvolo the ritual took a lot more time to prepare as they had to collect all of Marvolo’s soul shards. The first two were simple, the diary which he entrusted to Lucius and Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup which Narcissa was able to get because of Bellatrix Lestrange being her sister. The next was the Gaunt ring that was hidden in the Gaunts shack by the ocean, they were able to stop and get it before they apparated to where Marvolo tracked Nagini, who was happy to see her master whole and sane again. Even when the got back to the manor she was still hissing happily, especially when she found out she had another speaker to converse with.

 

The last two were the hardest to find and collect. They made their way to the cave where Salazar Slytherin’s Locket was hidden only to realize that the locket that was there was a fake that was placed there by R.A.B. It was only when they showed the note to Narcissa that they found out the initials were actually Regulus A. Black who was Narcissa’s cousin. It didn’t take long for them to go to Gringotts and get the secret keeper for number 12 grimmauld place changed to Narcissa so they could go in and collect the locket.

 

Then there was only one left for them to collect was Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem, which was located in a room at Hogwarts called the come-and-go room or the Room of Requirement. In truth it wasn’t that hard to get in, after all the castle would never sell an heir of the founders. So Marvolo was able to sneak in with a multitude of silencing and invisibility spells and sneak to the room and grab the diadem from the room of requirement.

 

There was one week left when they finally got to complete the ritual. When it was over they found that Marvolo had many of the same changes that Severus had gotten after his adoption, with one difference. He was a dominant. With Severus and Marvolo having Naga blood running through their veins they both felt the pull of the mating bond. It took them less than five hours to give in and consummate their bond. Let’s just say that it was a very good thing that Severus would not go into heat for a few decades.

 

For Harriel their bonding was rather bittersweet. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that they had each other, but it made Harry painfully aware of his incomplete bond with his mate. Harry was glad that Hogwarts was starting soon as he would rather not hear his housemates going at it for any longer than he needed to.

 

The summer was not perfect and there were many misunderstandings that occurred. The worst one happened the day after he moved into the manor.

 

**Harry woke with the sun streaming on his face. He blinked groggily, looking around the room, trying to remember where he was and how he got there. His memories from the night before suddenly came back to him. Harry couldn't help the happy smile that overtook his beautiful face.**

**He finally had a family again. Harry missed having a family that he could talk to about everything. The naga sound of voices. Harry yawned before opening his eyes, trying to focus on the people who were talking. He saw Severus and Marvolo standing at his door staring wide eyed at his new room.**

**He knew that the size and shape of the room was rather odd, but they did not have the instinctual need to have a comfortable nest like Harry did.**

**“Why is this room so big?” Draco asked his voice projecting the confusion and wonder when he and his parents stepped into the room. Draco looked at the room in amazement. For Harry seeing the emotions from Draco was odd. While he was stuck with the Potter’s for over a year he always heard that the Malfoy family was emotionless and cruel, yet the people in the room were all nice and loving when it came to people they care about. Harry was included into that list of people after he entrusted them with his full story.**

**“Draco, how wide do you think my nest is?” Harry asked the young blond.**

**“Nest?” Narcissa questioned him.**

**“As you know Nagas are instinctual creatures, it’s one of the reasons I trusted you when I first met you. My instincts told me that you were good people and that you would make good companions or even family. Anyway, I got off topic. Nagas always feel the need to have their mate and a nest where they can be safe. It is also needed for certain other times” Harry could feel his pale cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Do you understand, Narcissa?”**

**She nodded and motioned lightly with her hand for him to continue which he did. “Well, Draco, how large do you think the nest is across?”**

**Draco thought about is before saying in a questioning voice “fifty feet?” Harry smiled at his friend and nodded.**

**“You're right. This nest is exactly fifty feet. Now, How long do you think I am?” Harry allowed his body to stretch fully out. showing his glistening emerald scales and silver stripes. Harry saw a bit of amazement in their eyes as they saw each of the shiny green scales reflect the light from his windows.**

**“I would guess around forty feet.” Draco answered.**

**“Close, I am forty-one feet long, it’s  large for being a Submissive Naga. Yet, if I were compared to a fully matured Dominant I would look rather small. Some Dominant Nagas can get up to sixty-five feet in length. And some Nagas have mates of other species of snakes that are longer than seventy feet. For beings that are that large they need nests that can fit them. The room is also necessary during mating.” His red cheeks darkened further, gathering laughs from the others.**

**“If it wasn’t for your age I would think you were still a blushing virgin.” Harry immediately lost all of his enjoyment due to the one slip of the tongue.**

**“What do you mean?” Harry asked in a tight voice.**

**“Well you are 81 years old, it is rather unlikely that you stayed a virgin for that long.” Marvolo stated not really thinking about what he was saying.  He felt his expression darken into one of rage as he reared up as he bared his fangs and hissed not saying any real words just giving them a warning.**

**“Get out of my room now! Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco may stay, but you two will leave this room right now!” They were taken-aback that Harry would yell. “You insult me and my mate by saying that. Leave!” The men darted out of the room and shut the door behind them.**

**Harry was a virgin and he would proudly stay that way until he had his Dominant.**

It had taken many hours for the Malfoys to calm Harry and to get him to venture out of the room to talk to the two ‘Idiotic Arses’ as Draco so eloquently called them, earning a smack on the back of his head courtesy of his mother. After they got past the first bump the rest of the summer was rather smooth.

 

That brings us back to the start of the school year.

 

It was rather lonely to be in an empty Manor as both Severus and Marvolo, who was going as Quirrell, had to go to Hogwarts to set up what they needed for the school year. Harry ate his breakfast alone at the table before he retreated back to his room and reluctantly shifted back into his human form. As Harry hasn’t shifted into his human form all summer since his trip to Diagon Alley, he still wore the clothes that he had put on at Madam Malkin’s when he met the Malfoys.

 

Harry grabbed his packed trunk before he shrunk it to the size of a matchbox and slipped the chain over his head. He made his way down the steps, almost stumbling, clearly not being used to having human legs again. He then apparated to the platform where the red Hogwarts Express was waiting. He wasn’t overly impressed by the train, but that could have been because Harry was upset that he would have to stay in his tiny eleven year old form and deal with all of the attention that came with being the-boy-who-lived. Sweet Merlin the next few months were going to be torture.

 

It was a good thing that he was a Naga and had excellent healing capabilities, that way Harriel was able to break the curse Dumbledore had tried to place on Harry’s forehead. Harry knew that it was supposed to put a permanent scar on his forehead that would allow Dumbledore to command him. He was also able to make the scar do certain things, such as burn, bleed, and transfer thoughts and pictures directly into the victims mind. As he was a Naga his magic simply broke through the spell the moment it was placed on him and placed a strong glamor of sorts in its place that made it look like the curse was still there.

 

Now that his human body was older Harry had full control over the glamor and could change it to suit what he wants, in this case he made it vanish so no one would even think about connecting him to ‘Harry Potter’.

 

He looked over the mass of parents and their kids, easily spotting the white blond hair of the Malfoy family. They nodded in masked happiness at seeing him. Narcissa smiled at him. Harry was glad to see them as well. Harry was also glad that Draco decided to follow his lead and wear his shrunken trunk around his neck. Harry focused on Narcissa as she was talking.  

 

“Will you come over during the Yule break. We will be hosting a Yule ball this year and hope you will be able to make it.” Harry grinned and replied.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Perhaps we can also spend a few days at my manor. I don’t want to have to hide the whole break.” Harry asked them. Draco instantly nodded, while his parents simply rolled their eyes at their son's antics before nodding their consent.

 

“We will make sure to send letters and treats for the both of you, I will miss you both.” Narcissa said quietly as to not let anyone know that Malfoys actually have human emotions.

 

“I will miss you too, Mother. Father. I will send a letter later telling you that I got into Slytherin.” Draco told them confident that he will get into the house of snakes like his father and the rest of his ancestors had.

 

“Goodbye, Lucius. Narcissa. Don’t worry, I will make sure Draco sends as many letters as he can while we are there.” Harry promised them with only a slight joking tint to his tone.

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and proceeded to drag him onto the train and down the line of compartments. They found an empty one at the back of the train and sat opposite each other.

 

“I can’t wait to get there. Aren’t you excited too, Harry.” Harry was glad that Draco wasn’t going to pretend to be some stuck up brat while he was with him. He knew that Draco could be a little bastard when it came to people he didn’t like. It didn’t help that his father taught him to hide his emotions behind an emotionless mask.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait either.” Harry replied with a small smile. They talked about many things and looked out the window into the crowd as the train left the station. They did not shout out the windows or wave like some of the other students in the train were. After all why, on earth would they decide to act like hooligans.

 

About half way to Hogwarts a red haired boy with freckles slammed open the compartment door.

 

“Is Harry Potter in here?” The red haired boy looked at the two in the compartment. He looked at the blond for a moment before his sights landed on a black haired green eyed boy that he recognized from the pictures given to him by the headmaster.

 

“Why do you want to know?” The Draco sneered at the idiotic boy who barged in during their conversation. He was ignored by the red haired boy.

 

“Nice to see you mate.” The boy told Harry as he flopped on the seat next to him.“My name is Ron Weasley. Is it true? Do you have the… you know, the scar” The Naga became rather pissed the moment the boy had dared to say the word “Mate” in any context related him. After he hear his name he was furious, his eyes burned in fire. Only Draco noticed and he looks just as upset as Harry. Draco knew that Harry was possessive of even the thought of his mate. For one to signify in anyway that they were going to try and take him from his mate. They are going to die or at least be in pain for an extremely long amount of time. So he stepped in and tried to stop Harry from killing someone before they even got to the castle.

 

“Please leave, Weasel. You are not wanted here.” Draco sneered at Ron.

 

Of course the red-haired idiot ignored him and kept his focus on Harry. Who was getting close to mauling the boy, but knew that he could not kill him where there were people watching. Harry could sense that the boy had listening charms tethered to himself. Thus Harry refused to even look up at the boy and grabbed a book out of the pile he had been discussing with Draco before the boy had barged in and attempted to read a potions text that Severus had written, while the Weasley chattered on in his loud annoying voice. Draco who saw that Harry was trying to ignore the boy grabbed a book out of the pile next to Harry and followed his lead, not actually reading any of the words in front of him.

 

A few minutes later girl with bushy brown hair opened their compartment door. Harry could see her eyes light up in recognition of both Weasley and Harry.

 

“Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his.” Harry knew she was lying, he could smell the stench of toad all over her hands and saw the slight lump of her robe that twitched and gave a small croak that only a being with enhanced hearing would be able to catch. He glanced over at Draco who didn’t even look up from the book he was pretending to read.

“We have not seen a toad, please leave. We were reading before you barged in here.” Draco stated in an annoyed voice. The girls eyes narrowed in horribly disguised anger.

 

“Oh, what were you reading? I have read a lot of wizarding textbooks, perhaps I could help you. By the way my name is Hermione Granger. What are your names?” The girl asked, not really caring about the blond and knowing who the other two were already.

 

“My name is Draco Malfoy, the black haired one is Harry, and the red-haired annoyance is Ron Weasley. Now would you please leave and take the Weasley with you.” Again Draco was ignored by the newest intruder, yet the Weasley snorted when he heard Draco said his last name.

 

“You find my name funny, do you?” Draco asked angrily.

 

“Yes I do.” Weasley replied.

 

“At least I’m not stuck wearing hand-me-downs like a poor street rat.” Draco retorted. Harry on the other hand was in a similar situation.

 

He was almost shaking in rage, knowing that it was these two who have both insulted him and his mate. The boy had called him something that only his dominant could and the girl had insulted his intelligence.

 

“Enough!” Harry yelled startling the three other people in the compartment.”Come Draco we will simply find another compartment to stay in.” Draco nodded and walked out the door that Harry was holding open for him. Harry stepped out and shut the door sealing it with a three layered locking charm. They heard the Weasley and Granger banging at the door and the muffled yelling. Harry smirked as he heard what they were saying, he waved his hand and wandlessly cast a charm that was used to broadcast things on the wizarding radio. It cause all of the people on the train to hear exactly what was being said.

 

“-t were you thinking Ronald Weasley. You messed up the whole plan.” Grangers voice echoed in all of the compartments except the one they were in. Students and adults that were on the train listened, they were used to random occurrences os paid it no mind that a voice was being projected for them to hear.

"Shut up, Granger. It wasn’t my fault.” Ron yelled at the girl who yelled right back at him.

“The plan was for you and your family to show Harry Potter how to get onto the platform. Later you were to go to his compartment and make him believe that you would be his friend. Later I was supposed to come in and ask if you had seen Neville’s toad. You know the one that I stole while he was in the bathroom.”

 

“I know! It wasn’t my fault.” Weasley interrupted Granger’s rant.

 

“If we don't become his friend soon then the plan is ruined and he will be pissed and stop give us the money he has given us since the brat was born.” She stopped as if thinking, then decided to bring up another point.

 

“Also how would we get him to marry Ginny if he is not connected to the Weasleys’ through you. Remember, he needs to get Ginny pregnant, then we will kill him so we can get his inheritance. It will also be harder to keep it from the twins, Charlie, and Bill. They wouldn’t allow what we are doing, they don’t know what is going on and that is the way it needs to stay. Mom and Dad have worked way too long and for them to know n-”

 

His voice cut off as Granger finally got the door unlocked. By that time Draco and Harry were on the other side of the train trying to find a few of Draco’s other friends. Both of them were shocked and horrified at what they were saying. They were planning to marry him to Weasley’s younger sister then kill him after she got pregnant?

 

“Harry…” Draco’s hesitant voice came from Harry’s left, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What will we do now?”

 

“We need to stay away from them and Dumbledore. At least until news spreads and they are arrested for planning to kill a lord and stealing from a noble house. We need to write to your father, and soon.” Harry told Draco, who nodded in agreement. They glanced in the window of another compartment and saw a black-skinned boy and a girl who could be described as looked rather pug-ish with a squished in nose. Opposite them sat two large boys who were talking with their heads together.

 

Draco pushed the door open and the room expanded to fit two more people. The people in the compartment looked up and the girl jumped up and smiled when she saw Draco.

 

“Draco, where have you been? None of us have seen you since the middle of summer.” She hurriedly asked as she attempted to hug Draco who instinctively dodged the annoying girl.

 

“I spent most of my time with Harry, Uncle Severus, and my parents.” Draco motioned to Harry “This is Harry Potter.” As his friends froze he whispered to Harry “May I tell them?”

 

“Sure but only the basics and I will put up a secrecy spell, so no one else will hear or enter.” Draco nodded and Harry put up said charm and motioned for the blond to continue.

 

“Harry these are my other friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.” Draco introduced each of them.

 

“Nice to meet you all, Draco has told me a lot about each of you.” Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that spoke of the kind of information that he had heard. Draco and Harry sat in the new seats that were available.

 

Blaise was the first to speak up “What was that before, those two voices?” Harry sighed before explaining.

 

“I will start at the beginning. I am not truly Harry Potter, nor was I born to Lily and James Potter. I was born eighty-one years ago, and when I turned seventy my family was killed by Albus Dumbledore. He then proceeded to revert me into a newborn and give me to the Potters.” The others looked rather astonished. “In truth I am a pureblood, but I am not a wizard. I am a royal Naga and my real name is Harriel Nagaking. Most of all I am not Dumbledores little “Golden Boy”. In fact I’m one of the darkest creatures in existence. As for the two Idiot you heard before they are two of his lackeys that he has been paying using my money to befriend me . Their names are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.”  

 

The looked baffled at what I had told them “That reminds me I need to write a letter to your father, Draco.” Harry took the chain with his trunk off and enlarged it enough to stick his hand in and grab a automatic refill quill and a piece of parchment. He enlarged it further and let Hedwig come out of his trunk where he had put her so she wouldn’t be shaken around. Draco took Hedwig from him and pet her as she cooed at him. Harry quickly wrote the letter. Harry was glad that he remembered all of the names of the Weasley family, as It would be harder had he not.

 

* * *

Dear Lucius, 

It has come to my attention that Dumbledore’s plot is more complicated than we believed and I require your assistance. I found out that Hermione Granger and the Weasleys, excluding Fred, George, Charlie, and William. They do not know about the plot that the others are in.

I had already known that Granger and Weasley were being paid with my money, but another issue has come up. They were planning to get me to fall in love with their youngest, Ginevra Weasley. They planned to make sure she was pregnant and then kill me so they could get my inheritance.

H. Nagaking

* * *

 

Hedwig landed on Harry’s knee and allowed him to tie the letter to her leg. “Can you take this letter to Lucius for me please?” Hedwig nipped Harry’s finger in affection and waited patiently as Vincent opened the window before bolting out the window and into the open air.

 

“What did you write about Harry?” Pansy asked.

 

“I asked him to contact the aurors and have Granger and the Weasleys who are in on the plan to be arrested and tried. I do not have enough proof for them to arrest Dumbledore, but at least I can get rid of some of his lackeys.” Harry explained before smirking. “Now what stories can you tell me about little Draco here, I’m sure you have plenty.”

 

“No, no, no. You may not!” Draco cried as the rest of the compartment laughed. It only took a moment before Baise started the first of many tales.

 

“When Draco was nine…” Harry found himself relaxing and letting the conversation go where it would.

 

“...he was glowing a neon pink for weeks after the accident.” The compartment snickered before a voice was projected into the room.

 

“We will be arriving at Hogwarts in twenty minutes, please be sure to have on your school uniform and all possessions gathered together and left on the shelves, they will be sent directly to your dorms.

 

Pansy and Harry gathered their clothes and were about to head to the bathrooms to change, when Blaize asked Harry a question.

 

“Why don't you just change in here with us? I mean it’s not something any of us haven't already seen.”

 

“Blaise, I am a Submissive Naga, the only one I will ever allow to fully see my is my mate, before any of you ask, yes I am an eighty-one year old Virgin and i’m damn proud of it.” Harry told them matter-of-factly, and left to go to the bathroom leaving the others to change in the compartment.

 

They were done and chatting with Pansy by the time he got back to the compartment. He sat down and listened, not adding anything to the conversation.

 

Suddenly he felt his soul pulse causing him to let out a loud gasp and clutching a hand to his chest in shock at the sudden feeling. Harriel let tears of pure happiness drip down his cheeks as he realized what it meant. While he was rejoicing, the others were panicking, not knowing what caused him to gasp, slap a hand to his chest, and start crying.

 

“Harry. Harriel, what’s wrong?” Harriel finally looked at Draco with the widest, happiest smile gracing his face as tear continued to fall.

 

“Nothing is wrong, it’s perfect. So perfect.” Harriel whispered in a quiet voice filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated joy. “My mate, I feel him. I finally know where he is.” Harry hugged himself, imagining that it was his mate. He couldn’t wait.

 

“That’s amazing!” Draco smiled and hugged him in a brotherly fashion. “Congratulations Harry!”

 

“Your were right Draco, I can’t wait until we get to Hogwarts” Harry whispered into the blonde's ear. While the others were offering their confused congratulations as well, not truly understanding what happened.

 

After the train got to the station, Harry and Draco waited until most of the students were off before leaving the compartment and walking off of the train and over to the pier where all of the others first years were gathered.

 

Harry, Draco and Blaise got into one boat and Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory got into another. On another boat was Granger and Weasley, no one else wanted to go near them after what they heard them say on the train. The morons were confused as to why no one would look at them without glaring at them with pure loathing evident in their eyes. Oddly enough it was Neville Longbottom who was glaring the hardest.

 

When the first years saw the castle they let out an almost simultaneous gasp. Most were impressed by the size of the structure, but Harry was mesmerized by the layers, lines, and waves of magic he could see. Hogwarts was covered by layer over layer of protective, healing, and loving magic that hugged each and every one of its students like a mother would its child. Harry did notice that the layers were thinner over Weasley and Granger. He didn’t bother thinking about it after another wave of magic washed over Harry calming him just like his mother used to.

 

When they got to the doors of the school they were met with a stern looking woman who told them to wait in two lines in front of the great hall until the doors opened letting them in. Harry couldn’t stop smiling. His mate was there, waiting for Harry to come to him. He could feel his presence as if he were touching him. He almost didn’t notice the doors open until Draco pushed him forward lightly to get him moving.

 

Harry noticed Severus and Marvolo, who was wearing a glamore to look like Quirrel, after the ritual was finally completed tom looked like he did when he was twenty, as does Severus who was also wearing a strong parstle-glamore that Marvolo had woven for him to cover the changes. Severus merely nodded a slight stiff nod in greeting. Harry gave a small smile to Severus and Marvolo before he looked at the hat sitting on the stool and zoning out the odd song that hat sang and waited for the woman to say each of their names so they can be sorted into each of the four houses.

As expected Vincent, Gregory, Draco, and Pansy made it to Slytherin. Neville went to Hufflepuff and glared at Granger who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. When she was sorted there the only people who clapped was Dumbledore and the old woman who Harry believed was the head of Gryffindor house.

 

“Potter, Harry.” The old woman called his name and he stepped up to the stool and sat on its smooth surface not caring about the mass of people giving him awed looks as the hat was placed on his head.  

 

“ _Harry Potter, or should I call you Harriel Nagaking?_ ” a voice that Harry could tell was the hat sounded in his mind.

 

“I would prefer Harriel please.” Harry responded in his head.

 

“ _I see, there is no guessing where you belong is there?"_

 

“Nope”

 

“ _Well then one last word of advice. Ask Marvolo about the chamber. **Slytherin!**_ ” The last word being yelled out loud for all to hear.

 

“What do you mea-” Harry attempted to ask the hat before it was ripped off his head and he was forced to walk to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco.

 

“Weasley, Ronald.” The boy walked up to the hat, not noticing the glares that he was getting. It took a moment before the hat sorted him into Gryffindor. No one clapped, not even the twins who were glaring was stronger than any of the other students, which was surprising because Draco was giving him the best death glare that his father had taught him.

 

The last student to get sorted was Blaise, who of course was sorted into Slytherin, and sat next to Harriel as the headmaster signaled for the feast to start and the tables were filled with foods of all kinds. Harry grabbed some of the meat, a roll, and as much different fruits as he could fit on his plate.

 

Harry ate at a slow pace, not really tasting the food. No, he was savoring the feel of having his mate so close. The pull to go to his mate was almost too strong for Harry to stand, and it was hard to just sit at a table and eat, knowing that his dominant was finally close enough to actually feel. The feeling that single thought induced was amazing, he couldn’t wait until he was wrapped in his mate’s strong arms and tail.

 

Before Harry knew it he was broken from his dazed thoughts by Draco. It was then that Harry realized that all the plates were gone and Dumbledore was standing talking about something to do with the forbidden corridor. Harry didn’t bother to start listening until he heard something about retiring to their dorms. Harry stood along with the rest of the students and followed the Slytherin prefect to the dungeons, where their dorms were located.

 

“The Slytherin common rooms and dorms are in the lowest section of the dungeons, but don't worry about getting lost. If you lose your way you, and only you, will be able to see a trail of green arrows pointing you in the direction of the dorms.” The Prefect informed the first years who were trailing after him like they were lost puppies following their master. Harry gave up on listening as he felt his mate getting closer and closer.

 

Until the prefect stopped the group at a patch of wall where Harry could see a large number of concealment and protection wards.

“Pureblood Protection” The prefect said as he stood in front of the wall, which slid apart when it was activated by the password. “First years please stay in the common rooms, Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin would like to inform you about a few things before you retire to bed. Any questions?” He asked, Harry immediately spoke up.

 

“Are their any floors under this one?”

 

“No, this is the bottom floor of the school, there are none under this one.” Harry nearly fell to his knees.

 

“How, he’s under me. Where is he? Where is he?” Harry mumbled under his breath, not caring that a few people around him could hear what he was saying. Harry was pulled by Draco and Blaise to one of the plush leather couches and was forced to sit. Harry sat blankly not caring that the others were sending him concerned glances. He just concentrated on the feel of his mate, certain that he was being pulled downwards towards his mate.

 

Harry didn’t even notice Severus enter the common area until he was standing right in front of him. “What’s wrong Harry?” Harry tried to get his mouth to form the words he wanted, but found that he was not able to get the words out of his mouth. Thankfully Draco answered for him.

 

“On the train Harry said he felt his mate, and when we made it to the dungeon he was mumbling about how his mate was under him. He freaked out when he heard that this was the lowest floor that Hogwarts has.” Draco explained and Severus sighed not sure what to tell Harry.

 

“Draco. Blaise. Can you help him up to the dorms and get him to bed.” They nodded. “Harry, tomorrow I want you to meet with me and Marvolo. We will help you locate your mate. Sleep well Harry I will see you in the morning.” Harry nodded and let Draco and Blaise walk him to the dorms and lay him on the bed closest to the door. They covered him with the silver comforter and wished him a goodnight before pulling his curtains to keep the others from bothering him.

Harry fell asleep almost instantly concentrating to the warm glow in his chest that was his connection to his mate.

 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think. 

Please let me know if you spot any errors. Thanks

~Vbehnke


End file.
